Quiero Escapar De Ti
by Mr.Rex
Summary: Jade, jamás lo aceptaría, pero lo que sentía por Tori, era más fuerte que ella.


**Hola! Aquí les dejo este One-shot. Espero sea de su agrado :)**

**Quiero Escapar De Ti**

Jade, miraba finamente a la chica del escenario. Quieta, absorta en ella, con ansias de seguir descubriendo en la latina, algo nuevo que admirar, algo que desear, aunque esto le quitara la tranquilidad a su vida.

Ella jamás lo aceptaría, pero desde la primera vez que vio a Tori Vega, supo que no podría escapar; y lo intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas cada día, alejándola con comentarios hirientes o bromas pesadas; porque sabía, que en el momento en que flaqueara y se permitiera un poco de amabilidad hacia la castaña, entonces, no habría marcha atrás.

Esto ya se había vuelto una rutina, a la que, la chica gótica, jamás podría acostumbrarse: Mientras Tori, se esforzaba por acercarse a ella, Jade luchaba por encontrar razones para odiarla y así engañar, por un instante, a sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, nunca podía estar demasiado lejos. Siempre permanecía rondando a, la que había vuelto su víctima, porque necesitaba su atención, aunque sea, a través de miradas de enojo o tristeza.

Por eso, estaba ahí, entre las últimas butacas del teatro caja negra, repitiéndose a sí misma, que había ido por Beck, que también actuaba en esa obra y a quien no había podido ver, porque su mirada se rehusaba a obedecerla.

Al terminar la obra, su novio se acercó a ella, dándole un beso delicado, que ella correspondió sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Qué te pareció? –preguntó él, entusiasmado.

–Genial, eres increíble. –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras percibía que la latina se aproximaba a ellos.

_-Qué no venga, por favor que no venga._ -Pensó Jade, una y otra vez, hasta que notó que sus suplicas eran inútiles.

-Y, Jade. ¿Te gustó la obra?- preguntó Tori, con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gustó la actuación de Beck. –mintió la chica gótica, con una sonrisa malvada, que ocultaba su dolor, por causar la mirada de decepción, que Tori mostraba.

-Vamos, Jade, admite que te gustó toda la obra. –pidió Beck abrazándola.

-Como sea. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo ella, deseando salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo. –respondió él. –Adiós, Tori.

Los novios se dieron media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Jade. –llamó Tori, pareciendo insegura.

-¿Qué? –dijo la chica gótica, bruscamente, preguntándose, frustrada, por qué, a pesar de lo cruel que era con ella, la latina nunca dejaba de buscarla.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Tras soltarse del abrazó de Beck, Jade, volvió sobre sus pasos, para enfrentar a Tori. -¿Qué quieres, Vega?

-Bueno…-empezó Tori, pareciendo avergonzada, mientras sacaba un libreto de su mochila. –Escribí esto y me gustaría tú opinión.

Jade, quedó pasmada al escuchar esto. _-¿Por qué demonios tiene que hacerlo tan difícil? _–pensó, aniquilando en su interior, toda la ternura que empezaba a crecer. -¿Por qué crees que leeré tu guión? –preguntó finalmente, tras aclararse la garganta.

-Porque... bueno, no lo sé. –dijo Tori tímidamente. –He leído tus obras y son muy buenas. Realmente necesito tu consejo. –admitió, con un gesto infantil, causando que algo en el interior de Jade, se quebrara de a pocos.

Por dos segundos, se dejo llevar por esa mirada cálida y tierna; y pensó que moriría si no se acercaba, si no la abrazaba y admitía todo lo que sentía por ella; pero se obligó a detenerse justo a tiempo, pues en el rostro de la latina, podía verse su confusión.

-Entonces. ¿Lo leerás? ¿Por favor?- dijo Tori, una vez más con voz de niñita.

-De acuerdo, ya. Lo leeré. –aceptó Jade, fingiendo desdén.

-Gracias. –dijo la latina alegremente, justo antes de lanzarse sobre Jade en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué haces, Vega? ¡Suéltame!- casi gritó, la chica gótica, liberándose de los brazos de Tori. –Vuelve a abrazarme y te obligaré a tragarte el libreto. ¿Me oíste?

Tori, asintió con la cabeza, pero ni las amenazas de Jade, ni la agresividad, de la misma, lograron quitar la sonrisa en los labios de la latina.

Sin decir más, Jade se marchó, tomando de la mano a Beck, quien la esperaba en la puerta, y caminando a su lado; con el único consuelo, de haber hecho sonreír a la persona que quería y que iba a querer siempre, aunque se empeñara en mantenerla como su sueño imposible.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
